Fallen
by Slasher2256
Summary: New Heroes arise with the known only to be hunted by the most cruel Heroes existing, including Sylar. ClaireWest, PeterCaitlin, ClairePeter, and others. Spoilers for Season 2
1. Discoveries

Author's Note: Haha. My second fanfic. I'm not including so much fluff this time. It should be action 'n stuff. And I'm a Paire shipper, they will be included in this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Heroes universe, sadly enough. No way Peter/Claire would be related if I did.

-Mahwah, New Jersey-

Johnathan Newcomb had such an average life. Every morning at 6, weekend or schoolday, he'd wake up. He'd run his fingers through the short auburn hair that he kept back in a windswept style. He'd stand and groan, stretching. Then John would go to take a shower. He'd walk to school, listening to his iPod every morning. He felt like he was in a rut every morning, but he didn't really care.

John groaned as he rose from the hard chair 7 hours later, the school day ending. The loud noise of students always gave him a headache, so he'd be irritable on his way home because he couldn't listen to his music. Music would worsen his headache. John decided today that he'll lightly listen to it in one ear. It didn't worsen his headache at all and he felt content with that. Exchanging various farewells with his friends, John exited the school. Today, three football playing seniors were waiting for him. He gazed at them lazily, wondering what their problems were.

"Newcomb, give us your iPod," one sneered. "You seem so attatched to it, the piece of shit might be special or something."

John blinked, brows furrowing. He placed the other headphone in his ear and boosted his music, daring the seniors to confront him. He awaited their reaction with open arms, a small smirk firmly in place upon his lips.

"You little bitch," another said. They leapt at him, John feeling a blow to his jaw as he stumbled down to the ground. He shook his head dizzily, wiping away blood portruding from his lips. The seniors punched him again and John could feel the strong blow of bone against cartilidge, he could hear the sickening crack of his nose shattering. Blood splattered across his face as he coughed up the thick, crimson liquid. He started to stand up until he realized how loud his music really was. He felt the rhythm flow through him as overwhelming confidence burst through every fiber of his body. The smirk had left his lips, an angered scowl curving its away upon his expression. Another blow shot at him. John stumbled back.

"It ain't about the iPod no more, Newcomb. You dared us, you piece of shit." one of them explained with a sneer as John stood. His arm drew back and it rocketed for John's chest. He felt a wave of impulse collide with his desperate attempts to dodge. John's arm shot forward and he caught the fist, his eyes closing in a flinch. The music seemed to make his heart beat louder, to make his muscles grow. His opened his eyes, dark blue optics now filled with anger. His arm drew back and it shot forward. He hit the senior, the blow making his head retreat, but John heald firmly onto his arm. His fist spun quickly as he hit the man's gut, sending him stumbling back. The senior hunched over, gasping for air. John glared at the other two, cracking his knuckles.

"Ru-run!!" one said, dragging his friend with him. Only the senior gasping for air remained, wheezing now. John loomed over him, his kick sending the senior to his back. John prepared one more blow before he froze. He blinked, all his strength fading. He looked around and stared at his iPod. The music stopped. He shook his head, bemused. Jon finally shrugged and walked home, wondering what had happened to him.

-Bronx, New York-

Henry Livens was at the Bronx Zoo, taking his class for a field trip. He was a student teacher between 20 and 30. He had a sepia hair color that was parted from side to side, bangs hovering above his forehead. He did a quick head count of the bustling students with him. 22. Perfect, he had all students. They were near the grizzly bear area. Henry liked grizzly bears, he had dreamed about being them. Sitting around, eating salmon. It seemed like a good life. He was watching the zoo workers add more fish to the stream the bears lived near in the little habitat. Henry smiled, watching the bears catch the fish and groan with happiness. The worker seemed anxious as she edged near the bears, adding more fish to the end of the stream. One watched her curiously and he could tell she was worried. It groaned hungrily. The worker screamed as she slipped on a rock, falling down before the bear. The students screamed in worry. Henry's breath hitched. He began to run to the entrance to the exhibit. He had no choice but to use _it_.

The worker screamed again as the bear approached her. The other two slowly walked over too. She trembled, tears running down her cheeks timidly. Another bear walked from the shadows, the worker screaming again. The bear rose to its hind legs, roaring angrily. The three retreated back to the river. The worker sat up and the bear approached her. It gently nudged her back with it's head, making her scramble up the rocks. The students cheered happily. The bear went back into the shadows to the winter habitat they stayed in. The bear rose on its hind legs as they grew taller, slimmer. Beige pants and black shoes replaced fur and claws. The tear shurnk back in as the whole body slimmed and shortened. The green button up shirt reappeared as tan hands shot out of the sleeves. The bears head morphed into a human head, reddish brown hair coming to finish Henry's true body. His light green hues shifted nervously as he left the habitat, rejoining his students.

-Orlando, Florida-

17 year old Jordan Tropi was rarely surprised. It was a bit odd for a boy his age to never be surprised. He just felt confident because he knew he was going to graduate that year. He knew that the college he wanted to go to would accept him. He knew that his 18th birthday would be the best birthday ever. He just insisted upon it with such ensurity that it was as if he'd seen it happen. In school, he calmly walked throughh an unexpected firedrill like it happened every day. One day, he walked home from school, his red and black hoodie lightly swaying with each step. A woman was walkign across the street ahead of him. He ran torwards her. Jordan lept at the woman, tackling her onto the sidewalk across. A car zoomed straight by, hitting the spot where the woman would've been a few seconds earlier. She stared in amazement at Jordan. Jordan shrugged his shoulders and stood, walking on. His curly chocolate brown hair blew back with the wind, Jordan's coffee brown eyes merely gazing forward as he avoided a door opening from a nearby shop with ease.

-Detroit, Michigan-

Alexis Gargoia scribbled furiously on a sketchpad. Her eyes were glazed over, a milky white color. She blinked and her light blue eyes gazed upon the paper to see what she'd drawn. A boy with short hair ready to punch someone bigger than him, his eyes filled with anger. A man on all fours, his legs growing fur and claws. A boy saving a woman from a speeding car. She stared and shook her head. Alexis sighed. She had no idea why this was happening to her. All she had was abilities and names flashing through her mind. Isaac, Betty, D.L., and others. Alexis drew the future, she could create illusions, she could phase through things. But she knew that these people wern't alive. She knew that she only had their abilities because they were killed..

-Olympia, Washington-

Cleo Treas sat upon the couch of her living room. She was 14 and had honey blonde hair with dove-grey eyes. They were kind eyes, unlike most grey colored hues. The door had shut closed, her mom leaving. Cleo was home alone. She squirmed in her seat, staring at the lamp nearby. She stood and placed her hand on the lamp shade. The light dismally faded, Cleo twitching as it finally disappeared. She clenched her fist and it glowed a faint yellow, the same color as the lamp. She switched the lamp again, the light returning. Cleo merely stared at her fist, the light pumping through her veins just like last time.

-Costa Verde, California-

Claire Bennet's lips met West's again in a kiss. They hovered in the air above the clouds on the rainy day. They broke apart, Claire smiling up at her flying boyfriend.

"So, Cheerleader," he said softly with a smile. "What now?"

"Oh, I can think of something." Claire said with a smile of her own. They kissed again.

-Cork, Ireland-

Lips met and broke apart in a rhythmic pattern. Peter and Caitlin kissed and kissed passionately each day. Peter had not cared about his idenity, he liked everything now. They kissed again, his tognue delving into Caitlin's mouth.

They did not know they were watched. Watched by them all. Each of these Heroes and more were known about. And they were all watched sadly by people yet to be revealed. They were hunted by these Heroes themselves. They were gathering anyone that wasn't using his or her powers for good and they joined. It was an army growing, preparing. All for the extermination of these Heroes. All at once.

**Author's Note: About the Claire/West, Peter/Caitlin thing. Honestly, I hate it, but I wanna be realistic at first. I hate these relationships and I have nothing on Caitlin and West, so their conversations might be messed up and stuff. Reveiw, please!**


	2. Connections

Author's Note: Okay, I'm uber sad. Noone reveiws and now I think noone likes my stories. I'll probably still write them, just to piss people off for the fun of it, but it won't be the same. Review, pleaaasee?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Heroes universe.

-New Orleans, Louisiana-

Micah's eyes slowly opened. He looked around at the unfamiliar ceiling and bed. He didn't feel like he belonged here. It was so uncomfortable, the choking stillness of everything that didn't feel like home. Everyone was nice enough, of course. He just wasn't used to it. He swung his legs over the bed and got dressed. He went into the living room. Only Monica was up, staring at the TV.

"Morning, Micah." she said cheerily. She was flipping channels.

"Hey Monica," Micah greeted his cousin. He sat next to her as Monica landed on a news bulletin. She stopped flicking.

"It has been apparent that 3 immigrants have entered the United States illegaly. The gaurds at the border of New Mexico were killed by an apparent plague. Their eyes have gone back and black tears spill from them. It is unknown what kind of disease this may be, but doctors are now researching it. Miles away from there at a small stand, a man named Derek was found dead. He was an illegal immigrant as well for grand theft auto. He was beaten to death with a brick. The brick's fingerprints were scanned and the most recent fingerprints were that of a man named Gabriel Gray, a watchmaker. it is said that he's committed various murders of people with _abilities_ across the country under the name of Sylar."

Micah stared at the TV, his eyes wide. He shot up and went to the phone.

"Don't bother, that thing is a piece of junk," Monica said, standing up as well. Micah placed his hand on the phone and concentrated. He brought the receiver to his ear, trying to call someone.

"Hello..?" a hesitant voice answered the other line. Monica stood, confused.

"I need to speak to Molly, please. Tell her its Micah," he said quickly. The phone went quiet, but Micah could hear footsteps and whispering on the other line.

"Micah?" Molly answered a few moments later.

"Molly, did you see the news bulletin?" Micah asked timidly.

"No, what about it?" Molly asked quizzically.

"Sylar was found alive. He's back in the United States." Micah explained. He heard Molly's breath quicken as she franticly told Mohinder and Matt on the other line.

"Micah, we need to know everything. What channel?" Mohinder asked after a while.

"Turn to the international news! It's airing again!"

"Thank you, Micah. You're a good kid." And the phone hung up. Micah hung up himself and stepped back.

"What was that about?" Monica asked.

"Monica, we need to make sure that we know where Mom is."

-Somewhere in New Mexico-

"Gabriel," Maya said hurriedly. They had stopped to get gas and she saw the news bulletin. Her breath was hurried and stressed. Alejandro was inside getting food.

"I know." he said calmly. "Calm down or we'll all regret it."

It was an empty gas station in the middle of nowhere. No cars were passing by and the only other person was the one working in the store. Sylar could now access his powers and his move would be made soon. He needed to wait for the right moment..

-Bronx, New York-

Henry watched the news bulletin, remembering what had happened in Kirby Plaza. It was a great story, some guy exploding. And this Sylar guy needed to be stopped. Henry needed to find others to help him destroy this guy. He remembered names of people that were at the event. Matt Parkman...Nikki Sanders...others. It didn't honestly help him, Henry couldn't find these people. The best bet he had was to visit his hometown and start from there. He ran up to the rooftop and made sure noone was watching. His shoulders hunched as they grew feathery and black. His eyes turned into an amber color as he grows talons. Henry truned into a hawk. It cawed and flapped its wings, flying off into the sky, on its way to Detroit.

-Orlando, Florida-

Jordan sighed, knewing this would happen. He stood up and walked outside. Jordan came to the power plant, staring around. _Bullet._ He leaned to his right, avoiding the shot that came from yards away. He stared, a man with limp black hair holding up a gun.

"What do you want..?" he asked irritably. Jordan was in no mood to fight someone today, or any day. Another shot fired. Jordan calmly stepped to the side and let it hit the chain fence.

"Jordan Tropi." the man grunted. Jordan merely nodded, stepping forward. The man eroded into the wind in a single second, coming back into place behind him.

"Die." And another shot fired.

-Mahwah, New Jersey-

It was growing dark. John still lingered on the way home, feeling some unknown prescence around. His music was blasting. He knew that it helped his body grow in strength, speed, dexterity. He liked it too. But he just didn't know what was following him. The streetlights flickered. His iPod weakened.

"A dangerous time to be out, don't you think?" A man asked curiously. He leaned against a streetlight, everything going crazy.

"Nothing's that dangerous for some people." John replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Some people? You mean _them_? People with abilities?" The man questioned, stepping forward. The streetlights were off now, the street illuminated by the faint moonlight.

"I suppose." John said, stepping forward. He prepared to fight, the rhythm beating through him.

"No..People with abilities aren't _always_ safe. Like you. You're not safe, Johnathan Newcomb. Not against me." The man said softly. John braced himself as the man drew a knife.

"Wanna bet?" John asked smugly, running forward as the music boosted him. And then it stopped abruptly. John stopped in his tracks as the man sneered.

"Don't make a bet you won't win, Newcomb." The man answered. He lifted up his hand, bolts of electricity running from finger to finger through the open space.

"You gain power from music. No music but your iPod..And I manipulate all electricity. Without your iPod, you're going to die." he said simply. John began to run. He stopped dead in his track as a numbing shot through his body, lightning messing with his nervous system. He fell to the ground, trembling. The man approached.

"Die.." The knife caught the moonlight and swung forward at the helpless boy.

-Detroit, Michigan-

Henry leaned against a brick wall. It was nighttime, but he had made it. He felt like he couldn't walk at all. He went into a motel, paying for a single room. He collasped onto the bed and wondered how all the other Heroes were. What they could even do baffled him. Henry sighed and drifted off into a deep slumber.

-Somewhere in New Mexico-

Screams rang through the air until they silenced abruptly. A light corpse fell to the ground, Sylar feeling the power flow through him. He spun around, grinning as he pinned Alejandro to the wall.

"Nah ah ah." Sylar said, wagging a finger. Alejandro had tried to call someone. The phone swung heavily from its stand. The only payphone for miles. Alejandro was pinned against a tree, helpless. He then dragged his finger across the air, cutting open the man's skull, finishing his work.

It was a few minutes later Sylar had the powers of both the twins, staring up into the sky. He closed his eyes and opened them as a milky white. It stayed like that for a few minutes as he used his finger to draw in the dirt. He finally came to look at his art. He angrily stomped on the picture as he stared in the sky once more.

"Peter Petrelli," he said angrily.

**Author's Note: I'm so continuing this story cos' its fun to write. But for reveiws, I'm having a little poll! First..**

**Who is your favorite new Hero!?**

**1) Johnathan Newcomb**

**2) Henry Livens**

**3) Jordan Tropi**

**4) Alexis Gargoia**

**5) Cleo Treas**

**Or 6) The two bad guys who teleport and manipulate electricity?**

**AND **

**Who should die?**

**1) Johnathan Newcomb**

**2) Jordan Tropi**

**3) Some other person (please specify)**


	3. The Company

Author's Note: This chapter is focused on the bad people, giving them and the other Heroes an explanation. So hooray. Btw, this is not AU. This history about stuff is only my guess and I didn't seem to change anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Heroes universe.

-Somewhere underground in New York-

Victoria Greens yawned particularly loudly. A man glared at her as he walked by. She grinned. She was a girl at about 15. She had snow white hair and wore a white and black striped shirt underneath an unzipped leather jacket. She wore black jeans and regular sneakers. The hair covered her ears but didn't go much further.

"I wonder how El and Marco are doing with their targets," Victoria squirmed, making an idle attempt at conversation with the black haired man.

"Elwood will merely play with his until he accidently kills it. Marco will make short work.." The man replied curtly, pacing.

"I'd play around with someone if I could teleport," Victoria murmured. "Marco doesn't make short work. He mocks people. He wants them to beg for death so he can be the sadistic angel he thinks of himself."

"True. You do the same." The man pointed out.

"No, I want to see their pained faces before they die, Nero." Victoria explained. Nero stared at her curiously.

"So who're the targets anyway and their abilities?"

"Johnathan Newcomb is Marco's. He uses music to boost his fitness."

"That's a dumb power, the kid will die easily against Marco. And the other?"

"Jordan Tropi is Elwood's. He can see into the future seconds before it happens."

"But he can't necessarily stop it. Interesting." Victoria concluded. "Have we found more to gather?"

"A few, actually. One's very interesting, he's killed almost half of the targets we've had. His name is Gabriel Gray, but he goes by Sylar."

"I saw the news about him. I bet he killed the people he was with." Victoria sighed. "Was there another..?"

"Well, Bob's pulled some woman in so she can control her powers. Nikki Sanders, I think." Nero stated, looking at a piece of paper.

"Bob's fat. I bet he eats too much fancy food with the gold he makes." Victoria said snidely. Nero let out a laugh like a bark of a dog.

"There was another. He was believed dead after being shot and suspended. His name is Claude, but not much else known. He can turn invisable."

"Oh, thats a good power," Victoria judged. "I'm bored, Nero."

"That's good for you," Nero gave an instant reply without even looking. Victoria groaned out loud and stood up.

"Nerrrooo." Victoria whined, shoving the man. He grew angry, stepping away. Victoria sneered and shoved him again. She wanted to have something to do and Nero never did anything to anyone. It was amazing how he always finished his targets.

"NERO!" Victoria screamed loudly. Nero spun around and slapped her across the cheek. As he slapped her, faint screams echoed through the air. Victoria lightly touched her cheek. It was covered in blood, a large gash running from it. It looked badly burned and bruised all at once. She looked in awe at Nero.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in shock.

"I heal wounds and then I can recall them while attacking someone at the same spot the wounds were." Nero explained. Victoria took a step back.

"You always seem to finish off your targets." Victoria said in awe.

"You know that the only ones who have worked together in a killing were Noah and the Haitain. They left know and they believe they can stop us." Nero explained. "So what's your power anyway?"

"Me?" Victoria asked with a small laugh. "I can touch someone and I know and can recall every single person they ever knew. What they did together and everything. So I transform into people. Basicly, its appearance change."

"You sure need it.." Nero said quietly. Victoria ignored him, wondering how this wound will go away. Nero put a hand on her cheek, absorbing the wound back.

"You torture people like Marco..?" she asked softly. He nodded with a small grin.

"Who else has a power that you know?" Victoria asked with interest.

"Smith..Smith just told me he never misses a shot. I dunno what his exact power is, but I think he's right."

"Smith talks too much. Does he have a target?"

"Smith's on recon in Cork. He's spying on the famous Peter Petrelli."

"What about Pammi? Or Barnett?" Victoria asked. She was able to hold a conversation so long with the usually silent Nero.

"Pammi's boring." Nero and Victoria spun around. A girl at 13 stood there. She wore a red sweatshirt, orange hair falling to her neck. Chocolate brown eyes gazed at the two.

"You're boring, Dana. You know that.." Victoria replied. Dana giggled, shrugging.

"Like I care." Dana mumbled.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on the cheerleader?" Nero asked quizzically. Dana shrugged again.

"One of me is." Dana sneered. "Save the Cheerleader, Save the World..."

"I wonder if the Cheerleader can save the world herself. She'll have to," Victoria said with a sinister grin.

**Author's Note: Oh man. I find that making these bad guys write and stuff is really fun. Btw, there are more. There are a couple more and they grow too. A recap of the Company and their powers:**

**Victoria Greens-Appearance manipulation**

**Nero-Wound absorption/recollection**

**Smith-Unknown, he apparently never misses a shot**

**Elwood-Teleportation**

**Marco-Electricity manipulation**

**Dana-Self multiplication**

**Bob-Alchemy**

**Pammi-Unknown**

**Barnett-Unknown.**

**Review, please!**


	4. The Hunt

Author's Note: Review, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-Mahwah, New Jersey-

John lay on his side, blood gushing from the open stab into pure flesh at his side. He groaned, watching the knife rise again from the attacker.

"Noone can help you, Johnathan," he said softly. The knife rose and prepared to fall down into John again until Marco gazed at the beam in the sky. It shot into the ground, Cleo standing there.

"That's where you're wrong," Cleo replied. She ran forward, the man preparing to attack. As the knife swung at her, she rose her forearm, light illuminating it. The knife seemed like plastic against it. Cleo grinned and shot a glowing punch at Marco, sending the man flying back. John stared up at her in awe as she walked past him.

"Leave." Cleo barked, raising her fists as they glowing menacingly. Marco scoffed, electricity flashing from his whole body. They ran at each other, fists drawn back. They connected to each other, Cleo flying back with a scream, Marco's jaw shattering. Cleo rose again as the man coughed up blood, running at him for the second blow.

-Orlando, Florida-

More shots fired. Jordan seemed to be able to dodge them all, hiding or eluding every single death shot. His left arm was grazed by the first bullet of its line of teleportations from Elwood. His laughter rang through the air with each flicker of himself. He gripped the wound. He had let someone get the better of him, he had let someone surprise him.. This guy had to pay for it. Jordan knew that. He looked around. Cables and metal constructions loomed over him. He needed one of the cables to be shot for his plan. Elwood liked to appear behind him a lot, so Jordan would have his back to the shot cables with pumping electricity through them. It was perfect. Another shot fired. Jordan ran through cables until he heard the fizzing electricity of one. He ran to it and stared, putting on a small act for Elwood. He finally put his back to it, looking around. Elwood appeared in front of him, grinning. He shot at Jordan, the bullet ripping through his shoulder. Jordan cried out, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Thought I'd fall into your little trap?" Elwood asked eagerly. He prepared to shoot again until Jordan grasped his wrist, immobilizing his hand.

"Actually.." Jordan said with a bloody smile, "You _did_ fall into my trap." He grabbed the wire with his right hand and powerfully shoved it into Elwood's wrist, cutting through skin to enter the veins. Elwood's screams sounded loudly, electricity shooting through every inch of him. He only let it happen for seconds before he disappeared, leaving only a small puddle of blood upon the ground.

-Detroit, Michigan-

Alexis sat upon the rooftop of her house, watching the field behind it. She watched the hawk land upon the roof. She didn't seem surprised as it formed into Henry.

"Hey," she greeted him, blinking.

"Hey," Henry replied. "You hear about Sylar?"

She nodded. "The others are approaching too."

"Marco and Elwood," Henry agreed.

"They've been beaten. I've drawn it." Alexis murmured.

"By who?" Henry asked, his head shooting up.

"A young girl broke Marco's jaw in a single hit and Elwood's target shoved an electric cable into his wrist."

"Ouch," Henry said, his brows furrowing. "So you're known as Gargoia now?"

She giggled, blushing. "I'll always be a Livens as long as you live, big brother."

-Costa Verde, California-

Dana stared at her hands. They were slippery and crimson. She gave a sideways glance at the mangled body she knew lay in the dumpster down the street. The door opened and Dana smiled, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Noah."

-Cork, Ireland-

"Understood."

Smith closed his cell phone shut. He watched the man leave the pub, looking very content. He then stared at the Irish girl inside, hands running through her brown curls. He cocked a pistol and fell to the ground silently. He let a small smile grace his lips as he put on a brown hat a normal buisnessman would wear. He looked at his gun and then at the girl again, knowing his assignment.

"Exterminate."

-New Orleans, Louisiana-

Barnett smiled as she walked through the doorway. The walls of the kitchen in the simple New Orleans burger resturant were smeared in blood, the familiar brown pigtail in plain sight. Her next target was supposed to be Damon Dawson. She cracked her neck and headed to the Dawson residence.

-Somewhere in New Mexico-

Sylar stared in confusement at the teenage girl before him. She wore a plain smile, her head tilted to the side. Black hair hung past her neck, her light green eyes resting fully upon Sylar.

"Gabriel Grey, or Sylar.. My name is Pammi. You're wanted in a certain organization that I'm sure you would be pleased to join."

-Somewhere underground in New York-

Victoria hung up the phone as well as Nero. Another man stood there now, his instructions for another member ringing clearly through the air.

"Find the Heroes' loved ones with no powers and exterminate. You're target is Nathan Petrelli."

**Author's Note: Hah. I've left so many cliff hangers. And I feel so cruel, I've killed Monica's nameless friend and someone unknown! And if you havn't noticed, this story will be pretty long. For everything to solve and stuff. The next chapter hold many surprises and fights! Hoorayness! R and R!**


	5. Realization

Author's Note: Let the cliffhangers be ended and let more begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Heroes universe

-Costa Verde, California-

"Dana.." Noah's hushed reply finally came. Dana smirked, arching a brow.

"Dana, the blood on your hands. Who did you kill..?" Came the choked question, the cracked voice. Dana knew this pained Noah and he deserved it all.

"The young boy here. What _was_ his name? I believe it was Lyle." Dana sneered. Noah trembled, taking a pistol from his pocket.

"You can't do a thing, Noah," Dana hissed as she dodged the bullet. Her arm shot out, holding Noah's wrist tightly enough to break it. "You were always the weak link, the one powerless. You should be on your knees in gratitude that Smith even taught you how to use a gun."

"You remember that?" The forced laugh rang out awkwardly. "You were only 8 at the time and you could kill."

"I could always kill, Noah. I was raised that way." Dana spat, twisting his wrist angrily.

"You were so innocent. You wandered along into us. And you begged. You begged for Smith to train you. You knew you were pathetic. And you left. You left and you plan to try and stop us. You worthless little insect." Dana had snapped Noah's wrist, taking the gun from his limp fingers. Noah could barely breathe. Out of all of them, Dana had frightened him the most. She was so _young_. And she was stronger than him. Always.

"Dana." A flat voice rang through the air and hung like smoke. She turned, seeing the Haitain in the back doorway.

"_You_..." she snarled.

-Cork, Ireland-

The shot seemed like an earthquake to Smith as it ripped through the silence. He knew Petrelli would come back soon. He ignored the thud of the body of the girl he killed. He was ordered to kill the girl Peter was attatched to. And he did, his assignment was finished. Smith couldn't get out though. And he knew things would get messy once Peter found him.

"Ca-Caitlin?" A voice asked huskily. Smith spun around. Peter stood in the doorway, staring in horror at his lovers' corpse. He finally glared at Smith. Smith closed his eyes in a sigh and cocked the pistol again. He shot three times. Once at the skull, once at the heart, and once at the neck. They all stopped in mid-air and Smith smirked.

"So, it is true. That you hold more than one power," Smith mused.

"Yes." Peter stated, the bullets falling to the floor. "And what power is yours?"

"Hm?" Smith asked. He then smiled again. "I have the ability of accuracy. My detail is perfect to no end at anything. That's why I like to use guns."

"You took away the only thing I had." Peter said, taking a step forward. Smith shook his head.

"You had plenty. Friends, a brother, a neice that you _loved_. You tried to avoid her, Peter Petrelli. But you love her to no end. They're out looking for you. And you stay here and kiss _her_ and let them greive. The other you would've wanted to kiss your neice, to kiss Claire.."

"I'm not like that. I'm not a pedophile, I'm not dirty, I don't do incest." Peter shook his head.

"You aren't. You were kind, caring, you were a gentleman. Who says incest had to be dirty?" Smith cocked his head and his smile broadened. He knew this tormented Peter very much, the thoughts he never knew he had. It would torment someone if someone else knew more about them than the person themself. Smith rose his gun again and fired unexpectedly, staring the battle once more.

-New Orleans, Louisiana-

Barnett knocked down the door to the small house the Dawson's lived in. She tilted her head, gazing around.

"Hello..?" A voice asked worriedly. She smiled and entered the room. A boy sat on his bed, his curly black locks tilted back as he stared up at her.

"Damon Dawson." Barnett stated, stepping forward. The boy shook his head and another boy came into the small hallway.

"What?" he asked. Barnett turned and realized that this must be Micah Sanders. She smiled and took a step back, allowing Micah to come over to Damon. She allowed herself to change into the goddess underneath. The ocean blue hair, the scaley armor that clung to her body snugly. She sneered and allowed to boys 5 seconds to run.

-Somewhere in New Mexico-

"So this Company believes that I have the cruelty and ability to join them and destroy all of the other Heroes?" Sylar asked, trying to comprehend what this girl was saying. Pammi nodded. Sylar smirked.

"Alright then."

-Somewhere in New York-

Nero stepped onto a rooftop. He heard soft murmuring and he saw the large group of pidgeons.

"Claude," Nero grunted. The scraggly man became visible, spinning around. He looked timid, prepared to fight.

"Do not assume, I'm an ally. I'm about to ask you something that will change you're life."

-Cork, Ireland-

Smith's shoes pounded against gravel as he ran. This guy was too strong for Smith. Well, atleast smith with only one pistol. He flipped his cell phone open and called someone.

"Dammit, Elwood. Pick up."

-Costa Verde, California-

Dana was forced to retreat. She felt that almost everyone was. Her arms were covered in blood. She ran with amazing speed. She had only killed the Haitain, but left Noah seriously wounded. Dana could hear the screams of the cheerleader far away. She ran farther and farther until a teenager landed before her from the sky.

"West, you're here too?" Dana asked innocently. She saw a muscle in his jaw move. Dana giggled and sent a blow to his stomach. He keeled over, and she stared at him, her look unnatural.

"I'm not in a cheery mood," she spoke flatly and sent another blow at him.

-New Orleans, Louisiana-

Micah and Damon slammed into Monica. She was about to say something until Barnett slammed down in front of her. Both held fists high but then Barnett looked irritated at something far off. She scowled and reverted back to a normal girl. Then, she ran angrily to get picked up.

-Cork, Ireland-

Peter rumaged through the box. The wooden box that was so important. Upon touching one thing, he knew it all about himself. And Peter painfully realized that Smith was right. He finally found a phone in the pub.

"I'm going to need to get to New York."

-Somewhere in New York-

A shot rang through the air. The man fell dead. Nathan loomed over his corpse, his eyes closing painfully.

"They're here.."

-Costa Verde, California-

Claire sobbed over the death of the Haitain and Lyle. She sadly watched the ambulane speed off and Claire wondered what happened to West. He was supposed to go look for the attacker.

xOx

West's head slammed into a metal pole. He stared at the attacker. She was a 13 year old girl at first, but now she looked about Claire's age. Her orange hair now was past her shoulders and she was very strong. Another Dana stepped forward, sneering.

-Somewhere underground in New York-

"You sure got the hell beaten out of you," Victoria commented to both Marco and Elwood. Smith just sat there, his odd smile in place. Barnett looked angry. Pammi and Sylar talked in hushed tones on the other side of the area. Nero and Claude talked as well.

"Elwood!" Nero called. Elwood's head shot up. "Go get Dana!"

He nodded and disappeared into smoke. It was seconds later he reappeared with Dana. She looked content and began to wash her hands.

A man with dirty blonde hair stepped forward from the shadows.

"I want a report and now."

"Out of 2 non powered loved ones, I have exterminated 1." Barnett said angrily.

"Target failed," Elwood murmured.

"Target failed," Marco echoed.

"Recruit obtained," Pammi chirped.

"Recruit obtained," Nero muttered.

"Target exterminated," Smith whispered.

Everyone stared to Dana. She looked like the most productive.

"Targets exterminated and incapacitated." She smiled.

"Targets?" the man asked curiously. "Who did you kill?"

"Lyle Bennet. And the most interesting thing..I killed the Haitain and Noah is wounded badly. And there was one more.."

"Oh, yes. I've exterminated the experiment known as West."

**Author's Note: I'm so cruel. I've killed more than 2 people in this chapter and I've ended the relationships I hate. Honestly, I never liked West and Caitlin. And again, the whole bad guy people is fun. I think I might just kill Bob. And P.S., out of the O.C.'s in the Company so far, its a tie between Elwood and Nero for my favorite. The one's I least like would be Dana, Barnett, and Smith. Just a little funfact!**


	6. Preperation

Author's Note: Reveiw, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-Detroit, Michigan-

"Henry.."

"Hm?" Henry turned to face his sister, her eyes averting to the floor.

"Everyone only has a week before _they_ make their move."

"Then we'll need to warn them all.."

"Yes." Alexis rushed upstairs onto her rooftop. Henry followed suit. She closed her eyes and used the powers of a girl named Hellen to speak to all of the Heroes.

_Heroes. You may not know me, but my name is Alexis Livens. The Company plans to destroy us all. We cannot win alone._

-Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean-

Peter looked up from the ground of the plane, gaping.

_Gather into groups of three or more and prepare to fight._

-Costa Verde, California-

Claire looked up at the sky as the message rang loud and clear through her head.

_We should try our best to all unite in one place against the Company._

-Somewhere in New York-

Nathan stared around, his brows furrowing. He flew into the air, shooting through the clouds.

xOx

Matt slammed open the car door. He motioned for Molly and Mohinder to enter with him. The engine roared, a determined look set upon the man's face.

-New Orleans, Louisiana-

Micah and Monica left their note of goodbye and set off to find Nikki.

-Somewhere in New York-

A man flew out of the glass window of the tall brick building. He fell with a sickening thud upon the ground. Nikki smirked from the window, finally able to control herself and Jessica.

-Orlando, Florida-

Jordan angrily turned the engine to his car. It wouldn't start. He turned around to face the young girl and boy behind him.

-Costa Verde, California-

Nathan landed firmly upon the ground. There stood his proud daughter, wearing the blood stainec cheerleading uniform that she wore long ago in Odessa.

-Detroit, Michigan-

Alexis flew off, the hawk following her closely. Alexis still had to project her thoughts to everyone.

_Make sure you aren't alone. If you're encountered, just ask for help. Everyone hearing this message is now connected. Good luck, Heroes._

-Somewhere over New York-

He landed upon the rooftop. Peter stared in awe at his neice and brother, waiting for him. He then realized one thing. Smith was compleately right.

-Somewhere underground in New York-

"Bob's dead," Victoria reported.

"Doesn't matter," the blonde man said nonchalantly. He gave a wave of his hand and stood to face the lined up members. Barnett, Pammi, Sylar, Nero, Victoria, Smith, Dana, Claude, Marco, and Elwood. His true Elites.

"Your targets..?" he asked, making sure they knew who to attack.

"Anyone who gets in our way," Dana hissed. The man slowly shook his head, though he chuckled.

"We pick off the new Heroes first and drag them all in," He explained. "That's why, Dana, you don't have a target yet. You're too strong."

Claude, Elwood, Marco, Sylar, and Smith stepped forward. The man sneered.

"Targets?" The question was repeated.

"Jordan Tropi," Elwood hissed angrily.

"Cleo Treas," Marco murmured.

"Johnathan Newcomb," Sylar grinned.

"Alexis Gargoia," Claude rasped.

"And Henry Livens." Smith concluded.

"Good." The man nodded. "Now set out. These Heroes believe they have a week for them all to be ambushed. They're wrong."

**Author's Note: Wow. This story will be much shorter than expected. I don't mind, it's a good story in my opinion. It's not compleately over, I've got the fights and the kills and the Paire-ness. Reveiw, please! **


End file.
